Tutor Coffee Girl
by phia514
Summary: They go to school together and they barely know of each other, but their paths cross a rainy Friday night at a local coffee shop. She begins to tutor him... The story of how they met
1. Chapter 1

i sugest you all download the app Rain, Rain and listen to that while reading this.

My slow stroll turns into a quickened jog when the wither rains begin to fall. Some would say it worsens there dreary mode, but in some way it makes mine all the much better.

I finally reach Starbucks and run my hand through my damp hair in attempt to rid of the water. I focus in on the brilliant sounds of the rain hitting the glass windows and I take a deep breath.

Today defiantly hasn't been the best of days. Failed my giant Chemistry exam and it's a Friday and im at a coffee shop alone.

I sat down at a small table near the fireplace Starbucks had oh so kindly provided for sad cold people like myself with my black coffee. I pulled out my phone and put in one earphone so I could still hear the small talk being made around me and the rain hitting the glass in an almost hypnotizing matter.

I closed my eyes for a minute to think.

I jolted up when someone was tapping my shoulder. I must have fallen asleep. "Sorry I just thought maybe you had somewhere to go that you were missing." The brunette said giving me a crocked smile. I couldn't help but return the smile and say while giving out a small laugh. "I wish I did but sadly this is all my plans entail for the night."

"Me as well." She said sitting down at the table with me. "Care if I join you." "No not at all I said. It didn't really matter though considering she was already sitting down. "Im Ally Dawson." She said sticking out her hand. I took it, "I know." I said laughing again. She looked flabbergasted. Then releasing her hand slowly I leaned back in my seat studying her actions. She started to ramble on about how she wouldn't think I would know her. Oh I knew her very well in fact. I had a crush on her freshman year. She wasn't in my friend group. She was very smart. And very mysterious.

I snapped out of my thoughts she was looking at me with a confused face. I must have been staring for too long. Crap. "So what's a girl like you doing with no plans on a Friday night. "Im baby sitting" she said with air quotes around the words. "What's that supposed to mean?" I said laughing again already mostly forgetting about my awful day. "Well I tell my friends I have to babysit my neighbors if I don't feel like going out with them. I would prefer to come here to read a book by the fire." "Or talk to a dashing young man like myself." I said smirking. I usually wasn't like this Im acting like a cocky jock or something, which basically describes my friends, but not me. The only sport I dabble in is soccer. "Yeah I guess that too." She said smiling again laughing.

After a very long deep conversation with everything to my horrible learning skills to her tutoring me to old classic rock music the night had to come to an end. "Do you live close?" I asked. "Yeah just a few blocks away." She said wrapping her sweater around her arms. "I didn't expect it to be raining this hard still." She said laughing looking outside. Glad ill be able to walk her back to her house it's dark and stormy and like a scene from horror film. We stepped outside as I held the door open for her. She graciously nodded as we started off towards our, as we have found out only a block away houses. I shrugged off my jacket and gave it to her.

"You don't have to…" she said laughing. "It would kill me to watch you freeze." SH laughed again at me and started to walk peacefully beside me. I smiled. Well this day hasn't turned out so bad after all. I've made a new friend and the rain is still going strong.

I walked her up to her door and she reached for the doorknob. "Oh here I almost forgot." She said trying to get my jacket off. "No keep it I smiled looks better on you anyways." "Thanks Austin." I started walking down the steps. "No problem but to repay me you have to talk to me at school I know it will be embarrassing to be seen with a lowly like me but I think you should take one for the team Allz." I said trying to keep a straight face. She burst out laughing opening her front door. "Okay crazy." Rolling her eyes she shut her house door. I walked slowly in the rain back t my house thinking.

I pulled out my phone and texted her "tutor me Tuesday?" She had put her number in my phone, which was along side a picture of her with a milk moustache from her latte, which made me start laughing all over again. When I opened my front door my sister looked over from her spot on the couch by the fire and Christmas tree set up. "Well someone looks wet." I laughed sarcastically. " I haven't noticed." "Something happened." My 13-year-old sister said staring me down you're all giddy. " I get excited when it rains leave me alone." I said walking upstairs to my room whining. "Whatever." She called back.

Over the weekend I cleaned my room organized my records did a lot of my homework and watched some Christmas movies with Lauren. Monday rolled around and I was actually excited to go to school. To see ally of course not for the learning.

When I was heading to my first class I searched for the brunette in the hallways but couldn't spot her. Second period rolled around and as she was running off late to one of her classes probably I saw her. It instantly gave me a warm feeling. She was wearing my jacket. I quickly swiped out my phone and walked back to my classroom and sat down. I sent her a text. "Cute jacket where did you buy it?"

She responded ten minutes later. "A dashing young man gave it to me." I burst out laughing in class. Mrs. Susan said, "Austin do you find this English class to be funny." "No mam." I muttered back focusing back on the verbs on the board.

_hope you enjoy. been awhile since i have written on her. I also do not own starbucks austin and ally and that app rain rain. (obviously)_

thanks for reading love you all

feedback would be wonderful xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Tuesday after school I saw Ally waiting for me with some of her friends in the doorway outside. It was a cold day again today and it looked as if the rain was going to start picking up. She pulled out my jacket and put it on the wind from outside chilling her. I jogged to catch up with her. "Ready tutor?" I said laughing. She smiled and waved bye at her friends that all gave her a weird look. "So ready." She said smiling. We both lived fairly close to school so we walked home discussing anything and everything. When we got to my house I opened the door and yelled out "my tutor is here don't do anything weird don't want to scare her away." Ally laughed walking in and taking off her coat. Wait my coat. Lauren came walking in "did I hear this tutor was a girl." Ally said, "Last time I checked yeah Hi im ally your brothers tutor as eh has already established." Lauren shook ally's hand smiling then very loudly whispered to me "I like this girl don't mess it up." I then turned a red shade and quickly led ally out of the room and away from my embarrassing sisters words.

"So this is famous Austin Moons room." She said sitting down on my desk. Is that weird that it was really hot? Like one of those weird creepy teacher fantasies. Yeah im defiantly a teenage boy. Anyways focus. "Yeah its pretty much the coolest place to hang out, that is were the magic happens." I said pointing to my bed. Ally raised her eyebrows. "Its where I get my beauty sleep, ewe ally what were you thinking stop being so inappropriate." We both started laughing again.

"So one mole equals?" Ally said to me for the tenth time, but I keep getting distracted either with the fact there's a girl lying on my bed or that my ceiling color is really ugly. "6.02 times ten to the 23." I said smiling I knew it the first ten times too I just like watching her face when she gets frustrated. "Finally!" she exclaimed realizing a deep breathe.

It was getting late and I was getting officially bored of learning. "So you're staying for the mandatorily tutor meets the parents dinner right?" " Well of course." She said smiling. ''So I guess this means you're done learning for now." She said closing the textbook. "Well we don't even have school tomorrow considering the teacher conference." " I completely forgot let me just text my dad my tutoring is going late." "Ok all done she said locking her phone im good to go."

"Ally so nice of you for tutoring Austin he really needs it, if you haven't already noticed he's pretty stupid." My father said smiling at ally while putting all the plates on the table. "Wow thanks dad." "No problem Mr. Moon he's a quick learner." She said smiling at me. "Call me mike." My father said to her. Well that's a good sign he usually insist my friends call him Mr. Moon. "Ok then no problem Mike." Ally said winking. "At a girl." He said.

We found out at dinner we had a lot in common both only have dads living with us, both over listening to music, enjoy the rain, and both have a love for the city of new york. Ally blended in with my family so well it was almost eerie.

"Well Ally I would love to meet your dad soon. He sounds like a great guy." "We will defiantly arrange that, ill be over here often because of Austin's thick skull and refusal to learn." Then Lauren Ally and my dad all burst out laughing at me. "When did this turn into lets laugh at Austin all night kind of dinner."? I said pretending to frown. "Every night is laugh at Austin dinner silly." Lauren said back.

_sorry for the shortness of it but i wanted to ad alittle more to the intial story line. Hope you all enjoy. the more feedback the faster ill finish the story. xoxo muxh love _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The house was empty with Lauren at the neighbor's house and my father at a conference till next week. Ally and I scrubbed the dishes in the kitchen. We had quite a nice system down. She washes I dry and put away.

"So I saw you wearing my sweater." I said nudging her. "Its quite cozy." She said matter of factly.

Before I could tease her more the doorbell rang. "Ill get it" I sang and slide to a stop in front of the door. I opened it and Dez walked in and just started talking. "Hello to you to Dez." I said laughing. "Oh sorry bud hey." He said smiling and walking over to the couch so what is for dessert. I was about to explain that I had someone over. But all of the sudden I heard a smash in the kitchen "everything's okay. "I heard Ally call out. I laughed quietly. "Who's that" Dez asked clearly confused.

"I thought you said the house was going to be empty tonight."

"Well it was going to be but now I have a guest." I said.

"Aw Im interrupting Austys little date." Dez said smiling at me like I was his child that was growing up too fast. I clasped my hand over his mouth. "Shut up dude. It s actually just my tutor and new friend."

"Named what? And that is cleaning your dishes" he asked

"Ally."

"Allison Dawson the one that goes to our school?"'

"Yep that one you'll like her come on." I said leading him into the kitchen.

"Ally this is my best friend Dez. He goes to our school as well."

"Hi Dez my name is ally I love your hair!" She said drying her hand on a towel and sticking it out. Dez shook her hand still surprised at how nice she was. I seemed to have a habit of hanging out or hooking up with girls that tend to be UN mannered bitches.

"Wow you're nice. I like you. Austin I like her she is allowed to stay for game night." Dez said looking at me. Ally just giggled. "Well you heard it Ally you're officially invited to boys night in."

"Awesome!" she said putting the towel down. "What are we waiting for!"?

"I don't know!" Dez yelled running into the TV room.

"He's cool." Ally said to me while we walked back to the living room where Dez was setting up the game.

I sat next to Ally on the couch while Dez sat next to the couch on the floor.

We played all night video games until Dez suggested a movie.

"Pixar!" Dez argued. "Yes!" ally said. It was two against one so we settled on Monsters Inc. About one minute into the movie I felt a weight on my shoulder. Ally was breathing softly and had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Oh Crap. I can't wake he up she looks too peaceful.

I grabbed her phone and saw her dad texted her 'where are you?' I've seen Ally hang out with that crazy Latino girl in my math class. Ok think what her name. Oh yeah Trish.

I sent a text to Trish. 'Cover for me?'

Then I sent a message to her dad. 'Hey dad is it okay if I just crash at Trish's house tonight?'

'Ok honey good night.'

Okay her dad taken care of. Trish had already sent message back.

'What do you mean?'

'Okay so its Austin and Ally's asleep and I told her dad that she's sleeping at your house'

'WHAT!'

'She was tutoring me but then my friend Dez came over she just fell asleep and she's too peaceful.'

'Okay if her dad asks ill cover for her just watch you back and don't touch her'

'Thanks Trish'

I set her phone back by her side and finished watching the movie. Ally kept snuggling closer and closer to my side. I finally had to reach up my arm and automatically she grabbed onto my side and I rested my arm around her and laid my head on hers. After that my eyes just closed.

I woke up as the light streamed through the blinds. I was very confused as to the fact that I was in my living room laying on my couch and Dez was no longer laying on the floor.

Also someone was lying with me.

Oh yeah crap ally.

Our legs were all tangled and she was holding onto my stomach very tightly I might add. I couldn't slip out of her grip.

I saw her phone next to her and she had not exaggerated a hundred messages. I lifted my hands above her and rested them on her back. I opened her phone and snap chat was open.

I looked at what she last posted and it was a picture of us sleeping which almost everyone that saw it screen shotted it. I then looked on my phone and he posted a similar picture but he was also in it like a selfie

I jumped off of the couch. "DEZ!" I screamed.

"Yes Austin." I heard ally awake with a startle next to me but I ran into the kitchen. "Dude what the hell." I said holding out my phone. "You guys were so cute I had too."

"You are so paying for this." I said slamming my butt into a chair. Ill get angry with him later its too early. Ally walked into the kitchen. "What is happening? Crap what time is?" She said clearing confused.

I looked up. "Don't worry I texted your dad."

"You did what?" she said startled.

"Well I didn't tell him you were here I told him you were at your friends, um Trish. And also I told Trish to cover for you, she's very feisty. Also check your snap chat over here and see what dufus over here did.

She took her phone out of her pocket. "Oh my God." I have like five hundred messages. She said laughing sitting down. She must have looked at the picture because her face turned bright red. "Oh my gosh Im so sorry you could have woken we me up and moved me."

"Nah you were warm." I said smiling. "So we aren't mad at me anymore?" Dez said in a hopeful voice. "Nice try." Ally and I both said.

"I have about a million explanations to give out." Ally said letting out a loud sigh.

"I know it would just be easier to be like yeah we are dating.," she said laughing.

**Review for an update give me some feed back, maybe what you would like to see happen?**

**(i dont own pixar, austin and ally, monsters inc, snapchat or the rights to any of those things)**

**thanks for reading much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_prepare yourself for the shortest lamest last chapter ever_** sorry dudes... reasons at the end

Chapter four

"Wait that's not a bad idea…" I said thinking.

"I sure wouldn't mind it." Ally said winking… okay that's it I cant handle this obvious sexual tension. It's been here from the moment we spoke to each other and now I know wit wasn't just me making stuff up.

I got up and pushed her against the fridge. "Dez get out." We both said at the same time.

"Okie dokie." He said exiting.

"Did you know I've wanted to kiss you ever since you woke me up at the coffee shop."?

"Same." She said grinning. I leaned in and brushed her lips with mine slow at first. She couldn't take the teasing anymore and grabbed my shirt and pulled me even closer to her.

Flask back end

"And that's how mom and dad got together." I said smiling at our now eleven year old boy and our thirteen-year-old girl. It was Christmas morning and I had my beautiful wife on my lap.

So glad for that rain and that star bucks and the fact that I fell asleep that one day.

"Yep I was there wen they first kissed." Their uncle Dez said with his arm around my sister Lauren and their six-year-old boy said "ewww!"

"How'd you get together?" my daughter asked her aunt. "Now that is a whole other story for a whole other holiday!" We all laughed

**realized i hated the plot of this story so finished it up. if you dont like the ending im so sorry :(**

(dont own anything except my brain.)

xoxo?


	5. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY I KNOW I HATE THESE

hey so i know many were upset with the quick ending to this story, but i have decided to write a story i am very passionate about...

it is called lifes a beach

here is the summary

Austin begs his best friend, Ally to accompany him on his family cruise as more than a friend merely to fulfill a bet he made with his family a year prior. Will a fake romance lead to a real romance?

i hope you give it a quick look

who knows maybe youll like it

if you decide to read it review and let me know :) thanks much

xoxo


End file.
